


Gabes son

by Mirandadittmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Half Demon Sam Winchester, Half Nephilim Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandadittmer/pseuds/Mirandadittmer
Summary: Sam Winchester has never been human. When Sam was born Gabriel promised to take good care of his son half and angel and half demon or not. that was until Azazel (under Lucifer's orders) stole the child stunting his powers and hiding him with the Winchesters. will Gabriel ever find his son.(alternate universe with two final seals to start the apocalypse)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

he sat there his newborn son in his arms. However, May 2nd, 1983 that’s a day that I will forever cherish thought Gabriel as happy he was at this moment he couldn’t stop the fear for his son from creeping through. He was half angel half demon. Far more powerful than any creature should have the right to be but yet so small and fragile looking. Sam that’s what ill call you. He held his son close and promised never to let go.  
He set his new son in his crib. Night baby. His son looked at him with beautiful hazel eyes. Gabriel didn’t need sleep, but he honestly enjoyed it which is what lead him to go to sleep that night. Gabriel laid down and closed his eyes ready to let the world become a blur when he heard a loud bang from the nursery. Gabriel ran to the room his heart gunning each step he took his sons cries getting louder and louder. He stepped into the nursery and found Azazel hovering over his crib. Gabriel flew forward but in a blink of an eye Azazel was gone and so was Sam.  
(with Azazel) He had taken the baby per Lucifer's orders and now he had to hide it for Lucifer to use at a later date. Lucifer had instructed him to leave him with the Winchesters. he had talked to Lucifer reminding him that that would mean his vessel would never be born. Azazel my child you think too small. With my power I can create my own vessel no it will not be as powerful as my perfect vessel but once I harvest the child’s power, I will be far more powerful than Michael.  
So, Azazel had watched Gabriel all day from the birth to the time he had taken the child. Azazel saw no use in changing the child’s name there were plenty of Sam’s in the world. But just in case he put his hand and used the powers Lucifer had given him temporarily and stunted the child’s powers. He arrived at the house with the child. He took care of the family’s memories and prepared the nursery. He set the child in the crib and left. Sam was now officially a Winchester. (6 months later) Azazel made his way into the Winchester household to check and make sure that Sam’s powers where contained. He appeared in the nursery and leaned over Sam’s crib. John is he hungry? Ssshhh. Ok? Mary left and he was about to leave himself when he heard Mary running back up the stairs and reentering the room. Knowing how this was supposed to happen he put Mary on the wall. Sliding her slowly to the ceiling and cutting her middle. John would be here soon attracted by the scream.  
John came in to see his wife stuck to the ceiling bleeding from his middle. John got his youngest son and took him to the hallway. Daddy asked little dean. The ceiling was in flames they had to get out of there. Dean take your brother outside as fast as you can. Little Sammy was transferred into Deans’ arms and dean ran outside. Eventually john came outside scooping up his children and taking them as far as was safe from the house.  
(13 years later) Sam had been experiencing strange powers since he was ten years old. As far as he could tell he had telekinesis and the ability to know how others where feeling and about a year ago he started to be able to read peoples thoughts. Sam had learned to put walls up so he wouldn’t have to hear other people’s thoughts if he didn’t want to, but it did come In handy sometimes. He hadn’t told dean or their father. He could only imagine how that would go.  
Sam arrived home from a long day at school. Sam stepped across the salt line and headed to the fridge. Sam took out some food and started to make dinner for himself. though dean and his father where supposed to be back they wouldn’t be coming in till late tonight Sam used his telekinesis to get a bowl from a high shelf before proceeding to make spaghetti from a can. Sam ate showered and then climbed in bed. Sam quickly fell asleep. The next morning Sam woke with a gasp. He had had that dream again. A man with brilliant eyes and golden hair held him smiling down at him. he had never met this person that he could remember so who was this man. Every dream was hazy as if it was a long-ago hidden memory. Sam shrugged it off. Maybe it was. It could have been one of his mom’s friends.  
Sam heard a knock on the door and sat up. Come in. dean opened the door. Sam dad wants us to eat breakfast and go for a run. Sam rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. After pulling on an old pair of jeans and a worn-out shirt both of which had belonged to dean at some point, he headed downstairs. Sam ate his breakfast though he wasn’t hungry. He hadn’t really been hungry since he turned 10. Sam ate anyway knowing if he didn’t, he would end up being questioned by Dean.  
Sam pulled on his running shoes and stepped outside. The day was a particularly nice one and Sam enjoyed the way the rays of sun shone on his skin warming him. Dean exited the motel room and locked the door. Ready he asked. yeah replied Sam. Sam and Dean started on their long run to town and back. when they finally arrived back at the motel covered in sweat Dean smiled at Sam. I win. How? Asked Sam before making his way into the room. I got here first. In your dreams stated Sam. Bitch. Jerk.


	2. chapter 2

Sam was now 16. Sam had hit a growth spurt last year Sam now stood taller than his brother. Sam was heading back to their latest motel from school when he heard a woman scream. Running in the direction of the scream he reached an alleyway and saw 3 men surrounding a woman. Sam sighed looks like he was gonna be late for training with Dean today. Hey leave her alone! shouted Sam. The 3 men turned facing Sam. Look boys we got ourselves a hero. Why don’t you run home to your mommy said one of them teasingly? This made Sam angry. One of the men went flying back. I said leave her alone. The other men stared in astonishment at the spot their friend had been standing only moments ago.  
What the fuck are you! The truth was Sam didn’t know what he was, so he didn’t answer. The men helped their friend up before running away as fast as they could. Sam helped the still shaking girl up. Hey are you OK. Yeah. I think I blacked out what happened. She didn’t remember. Good. I dealt with the guys who where bothering you. Thank you. Where do you live, I could walk you home? Oh no need you’ve helped so much already and with that the girl smiled and walked off.  
Sam made it home 30 minutes later. Sam where have you been, I’ve been worried sick about you. Sorry I was kind of held up at school. Well go wash your hands its almost time for dinner. Sam headed to the bathroom and washed his hands. Sam was about to leave the bathroom when he felt like someone was watching him. Sam turned towards a empty spot in the hall hello anyone there? no one’s here Sam told himself stop being so paranoid. Sam shook it off and headed to dinner.  
Castiel stood outside the bathroom watching Sam wash his hands. There was something about this human that intrigued him. Sam started to leave the bathroom when he stopped. Hello anyone there? Castiel froze as if Sam could see him. how was it possible for the human to even since his presence? Luckily Sam shrugged and headed down the hall. Castiel followed Sam down to the kitchen where Sam and dean ate dinner and then both heading to their rooms. Dean to sleep and Sam to finish the homework he hadn’t been able to at school.  
Sam had the feeling someone was watching him since he had left the bathroom. Sam finally was able to shake the feeling once he started on his homework. Sam spent a significant amount of time one his homework. The next day Sam got ready and headed to school. Sam wasn’t the most popular kid in school. Being as tall as he was and as smart as he was, he really didn’t fit in. Sam got to his first class and turned in his homework. He sat in the back not wanting to much attention.  
At the end of the day Sam headed striate home. Once he got there Sam and dean got busy cleaning weapons. Sam dads gonna be home soon and he needs holy water can you go make some and ill finish the weapons. Sam nodded and went into the kitchen. He filled the canteen with water and proceeded to bless it. Sam was in the middle of putting on the lid on and some water from the canteen spilled onto his hand. Sam bit his lip. Ever since he was small holy water had burned. Sam tried not to think about what that could mean.  
Sam was tired now Sam headed up the stairs and headed to bed. Sam got a sudden ache between his shoulder blades. Hoping the pain would go away by morning Sam quickly did his homework and climbed in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t till college that Sam’s powers took a new turn. Sam spent the night tossing and turning the fight he had had with his father right before he left for Stanford playing in his head. You walk out that door don’t you ever come back! Sam laid against the pillows. He really hoped he would sleep tonight. The next day Sam walked to his first class and sat down. An ache in his back that had steadily been building into a sharp stabbing pain since he woke up this morning was starting to get unbearable. It was like being stabbed from under the skin. By the time Sam got back to his dorm he barely had the strength to lock the door. Sam fell to the ground the pain to much he passed out.  
When Sam woke the pain was gone. But something was resting on his back. Sam got up and headed to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he almost screamed. Two gray wings with golden tips protruded from his back. Sam panicked. What was he going to do he couldn’t go to class like this! Sam spent hours getting control of his wings. To Sam’s relief he was able to tuck them in. Sam looked at his back to see smooth skin like the wings had never been there in the first place. the hell? Sam had a hard time concentrating on school the next day. His mind still thinking of reasons he could have wings.  
Sam was walking back to his dorm that night when he heard footsteps behind him. no one was usually out at this hour. Sam turned around to see a group of men approaching him. they stopped just a few feet in front of Sam. Can I help you? One man pulled a knife from his pocket and moved closer. Sam used his years of training to carefully avoid the knife. How much you got one of the men asked. Sam didn’t want to lose his money that’s all he had to buy food with. Sam punched the man with the knife. Sam must have been rustier than he thought because he didn’t see one of the other men pull out a knife. Sam felt something pierce his skin. Sam passed out. When he woke up the men where gone. The pain had also dissipated. Sam felt his back there was no stab wound that he could feel just a little blood. Sam walked back to his dorm. Luckily, they had only taken his money and nothing else. Sam took a shower and laid down. Over the next few months Sam met Jessica and started sharing an apartment with her so he would only have to pay half the rent. As time went on, they got closer and eventually Sam asked her out. Sam was happy.  
Sam heard a noise in the apartment several months after he and Jess had started dating. Sam got out of bed and made it to the living room door. As the intruder came through the door Sam made his move hey fought for a few seconds before he was thrown to the ground. Deans face came into view. Whoa easy tiger. Dean? You scared the crap out of me! That’s because your out of practice. Sam flipped them over. Or not. Sam got off of dean and helped him up. After a little talking and Jess coming in dean said those dreaded words. Dads on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home for a few days.  
Before Sam knew it, he was on the road with Dean headed to there dads last known location.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean where investigating the death of a college professor. Sam walked into the college and was greeted by a janitor. When Sam looked at the janitor’s eyes he stopped. The man had the Same brilliant eyes and golden hair as the man from his dreams. Sam tried to continue on with the case as if everything was normal, but he really couldn’t. Sam went to open his computer to look up the man. Dean where you on my computer? No. really cause its frozen now on bustyAsianbeautys.com. dean just laughed. This agitated Sam. Sam got up and went to the bathroom.  
Sam looked in the mirror and stumbled back. Sam’s eyes where black and where hazel should have been a glowing blue. Sam reached and locked the door. how was he going to explain this to dean? Sam was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize how long he had been in the bathroom. Sam heard a sharp knock on the door. Sam you OK in there. Yeah! Sam said a ting of panic in his voice. Sam open the door. Sam was panicking now. Sam felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. I’m fine Dean go away! Open this door or I’m going to have to pick the lock.  
No! Sam shut his eyes tight. Sam found himself wishing he was anywhere but here. Sam felt a shift in the atmosphere Sam opened his eyes and looked around. He was at the college. How’d I get here? Sam walked into the college and headed to the bathroom. Once in a bathroom he looked in the mirror his eyes where once again hazel. Sam felt his pockets and sighed with relief when he felt his phone. He dialed Deans number and waited. Dean picked up after the third ring. Sam, where are you? Are you OK? I’m fine and I’m at the college. How’d you get all the way over there? I um don’t really know. One minute I was in the bathroom in our hotel the next I was at the college. Hold on I'm coming to get you.  
Sam waited on the steps. Sam heard the purr of the impala all to soon. Dean pulled up. Sam got in the impala. Dean looked Sam up and down obviously looking for injuries. I’m fine can we go back to the motel I’m tired. Sure. Sam wasn’t really tired. He hadn’t ever been tired. Sam wasn’t to sure he even needed to sleep. Sam slept because it brought him to a place of oblivion and that he enjoyed. He also slept because he knew it would seem suspicious not to. Sam made his way into the motel room and got in bed. Sam was soon fast asleep.  
Sam and Dean finally had to call bobby in. Bobby told them what they where dealing with was a trickster, but Sam wasn’t so sure he wasn’t sure how, but he could since that this was something much more powerful, but Sam wasn’t about to tell them that. So that night Sam and dean had a fake argument and Sam waited till dean went in the building for him and Bobby to enter. They waited outside the room till it was their signal. After Dean stabbed the creature that Sam had a sickening feeling wasn’t just a trickster they headed out.  
Gabriel had to stop himself from getting closer. The youngster Winchester had hazel eyes just like his son. Dear father his name was Sam as well. It kind of hurt to look at him. he was everything he hoped his son would be excluding the hunter part. He was smart, brave talented, strong. Gabriel teleported himself back to his apartment and let the tears fall almost 23 years since his baby was taken from him and the pain of seeing someone who had the same eyes was unbearable.   
Sam looked at Dean and Bobby. Guys are we sure that was a trickster? Yeah Sammy stop worrying about it. OK. Why you got evidence to suggest otherwise asked Bobby. Just this gut feeling. Bobby nodded well all of the research pointed to a trickster if something else happens we will come back. Sam nodded. He kind of hoped bobby was wrong though he didn’t know why. Sam and Dean decided to go to Bobby’s to rest for a few days. Sam was excited about this he needed vacation. He just really hoped that he’d see that trickster or whatever it was again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean where headed to their next case. Something to do with a man disappearing. Sam really wasn’t paying attention. They got to their motel and made themselves comfortable. Sam was about to settle in for the night when he was stopped dead by the same feeling he had felt at the college. Sam decided that he wouldn’t go to sleep that night. He could blame it on the tension over dean’s deal. Sam told dean he was going out. Sam exited the motel and focused on the energy he followed it to its point and found an older looking man. Sam followed him. the following went on for hours. Finally, the man went into an ally.  
Ok why are you following me? Sam stopped walking and looked the man in the eyes. You don’t feel human Sam said almost shyly. And you don’t feel like a trickster either. The mans face morphed back into that of the janitor at the college. How do you know all this Winchester? Why should I tell you? Because you see this town, you’re not leaving it till I get an explanation. Sam slipped into his mind. Mostly he saw panic but then he saw his past. You’re the archangel Gabriel Sam said in awe. Gabriel was backing away now. Please don’t leave. When Sam got closer Gabriel flared out his wings and his eyes turned blue as if in warning. His wings where pure gold. Sam stepped closer something about the eyes and wings making it impossible for him to stop. Stay back Winchester!  
Sam flinched. Sorry your wings their just so pretty. Gabriel was again shocked. What the fuck are you! What do you mean? Humans can’t see an angel’s wings. So, what are you! Sam swallowed. I-I’m not really sure what I am. Sam said tears springing to his eyes. Gabriel seemed to relax. I mean I started getting these strange powers when I was 10 and then when I’m in college I sprouted wings! Sam didn’t know why he was spilling his guts out to a random creature, but it felt good. Gabriel had gone quiet pale. Sam flashed his eyes black with blue where color should have been. Does this look fucking normal to you! Gabriel rushed forward and hugged Sam catching him off guard. Why are you hugging me? Come with me for a little while. But dean he’s probably worried. Trust me Sam. Sam nodded. Sam didn’t know why but he trusted him. Sam took Gabriel’s outstretched hand. Suddenly they where in a house. Where are we. Sam this is the past they can’t see or hear us but we can see and hear them. OK?  
Sam watched as past Gabriel cradled a baby. He set the baby in a crib and said night baby. As soon as he left Sam saw someone he recognized. The yellow eyed demon. He scooped up the crying baby as Gabriel came running into the room. The demon disappeared. Next thing Sam knew he was in a house. He watched as the yellow eyed demon changed a little boy’s memories and set the baby in the crib. A few minutes of watching the little boy watch over the baby. Someone came in the room and Sam’s heart dropped at the next words. Dean what are you doing up so late said the women he clearly recognized as Mary Winchester. I was just watching Sammy mommy. That baby you where holding was me? Yes. A-and I’m y-your? Son Sam you’re my son.   
Sam felt himself falling. Gabriel caught him. Sam let the tears and sobs come. Sam curled up. They where now in a house and Sam was laid on a bed. Sam felt Gabriel place his fingers on Sam’s head and Sam was out. When he woke up he didn’t open his eyes praying for it all to have been a dream but when he opened his eyes he was in the same house he had been taken to yesterday. Sam got out of the bed and opened the door to the room. Sam searched the house and found Gabriel in the kitchen. There you are. You hungry? Not really. When are you gonna take me back to Dean? When you eat that’s when. Fine Sam said a little annoyed. Sam ate breakfast and then Gabriel sat down. I understand if you don’t want to stay here with me, but I will be watching over you and if you ever need anything, I don’t care how small just pray to Gabriel got it. Thank you. Goodbye Sam. Sam was suddenly outside the motel room. He knocked on the door. Dean answered. Where have you been Sammy? I got lost Sam lied.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was nervous he wanted to tell Dean everything, but would he still love Sam after knowing that he was never family? Sam was focused on finding dean a way out of his deal that was due in a month. But one day Sam’s mind was on something else. Since Mary and John had basically been his adoptive parents and Gabriel was his birth father then who was his mother. Sam prayed. Hey um Gabriel I have a few questions. Gabriel showed up a second later. What do you want to know? Who’s my mother? Gabriel swallowed. Leave dean a note and we’ll go somewhere a little more comfortable to talk about this. Sam did as asked. The atmosphere changed and Sam was in a nice living room.   
Sit. Sam sat down. Along time ago I met a human or what I thought was a human named Lucy. We spent time together I fell in love and then one morning she just disappeared. Months later I stumbled upon her and realized she was pregnant and a demon and not just any demon but Lilith. She had used a spell to hide her demonic nature. her mission was to make me fall for her and then conceive you. So, I waited till you where born and then took you. Sam was crying at this point. Your telling me that I’m half angel half demon and the very demon who holds Deans contract is my mother. I’m sorry Sam. It’s not your fault she tricked you. Sam had grown very fond of Gabriel. Sam got up and sat next to Gabriel. can I hug you? Sam asked nervously. Of course. Sam pulled his father into an embrace. When Sam returned to the motel. Dean was waiting. Hey Sammy, have a fun little outing. You could say that. Where did you go anyway? Just a long walk. Sam hopped in the shower. When Sam got out dean had his phone. Who’s Gabriel. Gabriel had given Sam his phone number and Sam would text him quite often but never anything that could give anything away if Dean got ahold of his phone like now. Can you not go through my phone Dean? Why? It’s just I like my privacy is all. Sam grabbed his phone from Dean before he could look further.  
A month later Sam and Dean where in the middle of their final effort to save Dean. Sam saw something different about ruby. It was like she had changed somehow, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It wasn’t until Dean shouted that’s not ruby that’s Lilith that Sam recognized it. Sam tried to stop her, but she flung him against the wall. And by the time he had regained his composer dean was dead. Sam let his eyes change. Lilith took a step back. You can’t be. Hello mother. Sam killed her and changed his eyes back. Just then bobby came in. Sam was sitting beside dean’s corpse. He cried harder than he ever had. After burying dean Sam set out on his own no longer sure what to do. A month later Gabriel dropped in on Sam. Why didn’t you help! You could have saved him! Sam trust me if I didn’t let him die then the other angels would have killed him and me and probably you. Sam was no longer mad. The tears streamed down his face.  
Gabriel hugged him. Gabriel can I stay with you. I don’t have enough money to keep renting motel rooms and I’m not as good at hustling pool as dean was and… Sam of course you can you don’t even have to ask. Sam felt the atmosphere shift and he was back in the large house. Sam was shown to a room. Sam laid on the bed. Sam? Yeah? Its time I tell you a story. Sam sat up. So, Gabriel told him about the apocalypse. So, Deans coming back. Yes, I don’t know when, but he will and when he does you can go back to him. Sam hugged Gabriel. thankyou. Sam didn’t like the idea of Dean being in hell but at least he wouldn’t be there forever.


	7. Chapter 7

After 3 months of living with Gabriel Sam was told Dean was out of hell. Sam who had gotten down his ability to teleport appeared on bobby's front porch. He knocked on the door and waited. bobby answered the door. Sam we where just about to start looking for you boy. Sam dean showed up today and I already checked completely human but Sam what did you do? you think I did this? after about an hour of talking they came to the conclusion that Sam hadn't made a deal. that still leaves the question if Sam didn't make a deal then what pulled me out of hell? Sam wanted to tell dean but he knew how much danger they would be in if he did. Sam spent the next few days with his brother and bobby.   
when Sam met Castiel for the first time Sam was nervous. but Castiel didn't seem to look to closely at the fake soul Gabriel had forged so Sam tried to relax. A few nights after meeting Castiel Sam was visiting his father when Gabriel suddenly went still. what is it Gabriel. the cage its opening. what! Sam no matter what happens promise me you'll stay away from Lucifer. why would I go near him in the first place. just promise me Sam. I promise said Sam. Sam went back to the motel that night to a very anxious looking Dean. Castiel stopped by. what did he want. Lucifer's free. Sam put a surprised look on his face. Sam went to sleep that night and Lucifer appeared to him in a dream. hello Samuel. who are you. the names Lucifer. Sam froze. I've come to make you a deal. what? 1 you give me your power and you and your family will be protected refuse and you all die and I take your power anyway. you have to find us first. Sam pushed Lucifer out of his dream and woke himself up. Sam left dean a note put up the warding Gabriel had taught him and left. Gabriel felt Sam enter the reality. when he walked into the house Gabriel greeted him. Lucifer visited me in my dream. Gabriel looked at Sam with wide eyes. what did he say. he wants my power. he said if I don't give it to him then he would hurt my family. ill bring Dean here. really yes Lucifer just started war.   
Gabriel returned with a very angry dean. get your hands off me you filthy trickster. stay here with dean Sam I have to go get bobby. Gabriel again reappeared with a very angry looking bobby. OK what's going on here shouted dean. why did you kidnap us and Sam why do you seem so calm about this. because dean he's not going to hurt us. he's trying to protect us. are you nuts Sam. sit down said Gabriel what I'm about to tell you is a sitting conversation. Sam felt his head start to ache. Gabriel? yes Sam? my head hurts Gabriel went over to Sam. let me feel your head. Sam bent over a little bit. Gabriel started rubbing when he found two tender spots he frowned then it dawned on him. Sam come sit down you'll need to. Sam nodded his head yes. Dean and Bobby watched the whole exchange in astonishment. how could Sam trust the trickster so openly. Sam sat down on a couch far away from Dean and Bobby. you see a long time ago god left heaven. and soon after the archangel Gabriel left as well but not before learning about the other angels plans for the apocalypse .  
soon Gabriel got to the part he was dreading having to tell bobby and Dean. I left heaven my name is Gabriel and I am an angel of the lord. he spread out his wings. is that why Sam trusts you so much? No. Ugh! all eyes turned to Sam Gabriel it hurts! can you hold out till I finish explaining Sammy. yeah. years ago I had a son with the demon Lilith. he was stolen by the demon Azazel. I spent years looking for him but to no avail. He was hidden with a family and the families memories where altered to think of the child as their own. what do these two stories have to do with each other. Sam will tell you when he' up to its up to it. He already knows. Sam was helped to his room by Gabriel. what's happening to me. I was hoping this wouldn't happen but higher level demons sprout horns. then why have I never seen them on a demon before. well most demons prefer to hide them its kind of an unspoken demon law. when will they fully come in. I don't know I've never dealt with a demon long enough to ask it. just try and get some sleep. but I don't need sleep. yes but it will probably help ease the pain a bit. OK. Sam fell asleep. when he woke up his head no longer hurt. he looked in the mirror and saw two smooth black horns coming from his head he mentally called for Gabriel. Gabriel came in and stopped. How do I explain this to Dean and Bobby. Gabriel pulled a hat out of thin air and stuck it on Sam's head.  
Sam its time to tell Dean and Bobby. Sam swallowed OK lets do this.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam made his way down the stairs nervously. Dean was waiting on the same couch like he hadn't moved a muscle. Sam sat across from dean and bobby. what's with the hat.

"Dean I wasn't ….. I wasn't born a Winchester." 

"What are you talking about Sam."

"Its kind of hard to explain. do you remember the story Gabriel told you earlier?"

suddenly the two pieces clicked in Deans head. 

"Sam if you where the son of an archangel you'd have powers and you don't right."

Sam looked away.

" Right!"

"Dean I..." 

Gabriel could see that Sam was getting very upset and when an angel got upset it was ten times harder for them to control themselves. Dean got up and marched towards Gabriel. grabbing the blade that was on the fireplace. Sam knowing that it was an angel blade that Gabriel kept for protection and although it wouldn't kill him could seriously injure him hurried to get between the two.

"move Sammy."

"sit dean."

"Move Sammy."

Sam tore off the hat and spread out his wings letting his eyes change to their black blue state. Dean froze. 

"I said SIT!!!!"

Dean slowly backed up sitting down. Bobby's face was one of pure shock. Gabriel put his hand on Sam's shoulder. 

"Calm down Sam I'm fine."

Sam put his wings away and put the hat back on changing his eyes to their normal color. 

"Sorry I lost my cool there for a second." 

"how long Sammy?"

Sam flopped onto the couch. Breathing out heavily. 

"I started developing powers when I was 10 Dean." 

There was a knock on the door and everyone froze.


	9. Chapter 9

The door cracked then broke sending splinters flying. Several people entered none of which Sam knew.

"Demons" said Gabriel

"Dean, Bobby go we can handle this!"

"No I'm not leaving you Sam."

Gabriel snapped and suddenly Dean and Bobby where gone.

A figure came out from behind the rest.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel breathed

Sam's heart dropped.

Lucifer flung Gabriel across the room. the Demons started rushing towards Sam. 

Sam started killing the demons as fast and as effectively as he could. Gabriel and Lucifer where fighting. Sam finished one group of demons just as another came through the door.

He wasn't sure how long he could do this. Sam was being overrun by demons and he was being pinned to the wall. he struggled but it was useless. 

Sam looked over at Gabriel to realize he was pinned as well. Sam watched in horror as Lucifer pulled a golden blade from his pocket and thrust it into Gabriel. There was a blinding flash of light and Gabriel sunk to the floor. Six wings scorched onto the wall.

Sam saw red. Suddenly all the demons where ashes. Sam went flying at Lucifer and tackled him. Sam punched him. Sam felt pressure building in the back of his head.

It released and Lucifer screamed and he saw what could only be Lucifer's true form leave his vessel in a blast of what felt like pure power.

Sam backed away knowing the fight was over for now. 

"Sam?" 

Sam looked behind him. there stood Gabriel alive and fully functional. Sam got up and ran to Gabriel hugging him tight.

"How are you alive?"

"Sam you...I think you brought me back. I don't think you meant to but when you blasted Lucifer from his vessel you did.


End file.
